Les gosses Winchester
by Sauterelle
Summary: Pre-serie. Une bière. Un fusil. Deux enfants. L'un n'est qu'un bébé, l'autre, de cinq ans, regarde le vieux chasseur avec ses yeux de jade vieux de plusieurs siècles.


**_Pour une fois, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cet OS n'est pas triste, ou gore ou noir. C'est juste une petite histoire sur la première rencontre de deux chasseurs avec Dean et Sam. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture._**

**_Diclaimer: Mis à part Keith Finnegan, Henry Atwood et Garry Samson, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.  
_**

* * *

**Les gosses Winchester**

_Mars 1984_**  
**

-Rhââââh ! Putain, ça fait maaaal !

-Mais tu vas la fermer, espèce de cochon qu'on égorge !

Inutile de dire que Keith Finnegan et Henry Atwood constituaient un duo explosif. Keith était le plus jeune et celui qui grimaçait sur le siège passager du 4x4 de Henry. Trente-deux ans, brun et yeux d'un bleu vif, il chassait depuis huit bonnes années après une sombre histoire de polteirgeist qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents et à sa femme. Il s'était allié au vieux Atwood, un chasseur qui était devenue une vraie légende vivante dans le milieu. Quarante-sept ans sur Terre dont la moitié entièrement consacrée à la chasse, son histoire restait entièrement secrète, mais personne ne cherchait à la connaître. Chez les chasseurs, chacun avait un passé sombre et lourd de secrets, mais jamais personne ne cherchait à les percer. Pour en revenir à Henry, c'était un homme bourru, mais toujours vif et savait très bien se servir d'une arme, à feu ou blanche. Dieu seul savait pourquoi il avait accepté, cinq ans plus tôt, de s'allier à cette boule de nerfs de Finnegan qui sautait sur tout ce qui était de près ou de loin surnaturel. Sa logique à lui, c'était on tire d'abord et on discute après. Atwood était plus logique et calme, ne tirant que s'il y était contraint. Ces deux là étaient aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit, mais ils se complétaient bien.

-J'voudrais t'y voir, vieux croûton ! cracha vicieusement Keith.

Il voulu lancer un regard noir à son congénère, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur le força à fermer les yeux. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement d'agonie et réajusta la position de son bras blessé par une balle perdue en argent, récoltée lors de leur dernière chasse dans le Minnesota à cause de l'autre abruti de Garry Samson. Un bleu de vingt-sept ans, tout fraîchement arrivé dans le monde de la chasse, qui savait se servir d'un 45 aussi bien qu'un manchot. Cet abruti avait appuyé par erreur sur la gâchette et Keith, dans toute sa poisse, s'était retrouvé en plein sur la trajectoire de la balle perdue. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir lui-même abattu le loup-garou, Henry avait ramassé son compagnon en sang qui lançait une nouvelle flopée de jurons toutes les cinq minutes, accessoirement entrecoupées de menaces de mort à l'adresse du pauvre Samson, aussi pâle qu'un linge.

-Tss, une égratignure ! se moqua Henry sans lâcher la route des yeux. Moi, je me suis déjà farci trois états avec les deux jambes fracturées alors que tu tétais encore ta mère !

-Si j'étais en train de téter ma mère, t'étais toujours en culotte courte, conard, siffla Keith, les paupières closes. Et puis, t'étais peut-être sans analgésiques, toi aussi, quand t'étais boiteux ?

-J'avais les os à l'air et rien sous la main pour calmer la douleur ! affirma Henry non sans une certaine fierté. Et moi, je gueulais pas comme un marmot braillard.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

La joute verbale s'arrêta là, en partie parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, mais aussi parce que Henry engagea son 4x4 sur une petite route qui serpentait entre des montagnes de carcasses de voitures. Pâle et en sueur à cause de la fièvre, Keith observait le paysage d'un œil vitreux à travers le pare-brise crasseux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, de toute façon ? soupira-t-il.

-T'as la mémoire courte. J't'ai dit que j'avais un pote qu'aurait tout le nécessaire pour te soigner, sale gosse.

-Un chasseur ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Il a un nom, ton gars ?

-Singer. C'est sa casse.

-C'est un ferrailleur ? demanda Keith en écarquillant les yeux.

Henry soupira. Mais pas d'un soupir agacé, c'était un soupir triste. Comme à chaque fois qu'il remontait dans le passé et songeait au temps où il n'était pas chasseur et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de se faire tuer par une goule.

-Il l'était, confia-t-il. Avant. Il a gardé sa casse, mais maintenant, il tient plus le rôle d'informateur et de fournisseurs d'armes. On le connaît pas mal dans le milieu des chasseurs. Il constitue un des principaux points d'ancrage. C'est un type bien : il a des chiens.

Il a des chiens. Singer a des clébards, donc c'est un type bien. Keith leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il avait tendance à oublier cette facette de la personnalité d'Henry. Il adorait tous les représentants de la race des canidés, allant des affreux petits chihuahuas _**(1)**_ aux énormes dogues allemands. Les infos d'Henry se révélèrent justes lorsque Keith entendit des aboiements alors que Henry garait son véhicule devant la vieille maison aux murs décrépis qui se profilait au milieu des carcasses métalliques.

-Ahaha ! Mac ! Rumsfield ! s'écria Henry en coupant le moteur et en s'élançant dehors. J'suis content de vous revoir, les garçons !

Keith descendit avec plus de difficultés sans réprimer une grimace. A quelques mètres de lui, Henry était à genoux en face de deux rottweilers qui lui léchaient le visage. Ce spectacle aurait presque pu émouvoir Keith. Mais la douleur lui rappela malheureusement qu'il était blessé et il lança sèchement :

-Quand t'en auras marre de te faire baver dessus, on pourrait aller voir ce Singer pour qu'il me file enfin quelque chose ?

Henry se leva et roula des yeux.

-T'es une vraie petite nature, ma parole ! Une balle dans l'épaule et t'es déjà mort ?

Keith se contenta de grogner. Henry poussa un soupir, caressa une dernière fois les deux chiens et se dirigea vers le perron où était déjà grimpé Keith.

-Si on m'aurait dit que tu serais aussi fragile, j'me serais jamais allié avec toi, lança-t-il en frappant à la porte.

-Ta gueule.

Henry ricana. Puis ils attendirent tout deux que la porte s'ouvre. Enfin, un pas lourd se dirigea vers eux et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme un peu plus vieux que Keith mais plus jeune que Henry, une casquette vissée sur le crâne et… et un gosse ! Un bébé de pas plus d'un an dans les bras ! La mâchoire de Keith tomba et les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Le petit garçon regardait innocemment les deux chasseurs, tout en mâchouillant l'oreille d'une vieille peluche qu'il serrait contre lui.

-Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix bourrue de Singer tira brusquement les deux compagnons de leur léthargie. Ils levèrent l'un comme l'autre des yeux incrédules vers le chasseur à la barbe qui eut une geste impatient de la tête.

-Vous avez fini de me regarder comme deux cons, oui ? C'est qui, celui-là, d'abord ?

Il désigna Keith du menton.

-Euh… Keith Finnegan…, répondit Keith d'une voix blanche, les yeux valsant entre le bébé et Singer. J'travaille avec Henry depuis cinq ans.

-Super. Vous voulez quoi ?

L'intonation était ironique et la voix cinglante. Singer en avait apparemment assez de ces deux paires d'yeux de cabillaud qui le regardaient. Finalement, Henry, remis de sa surprise, prit la parole :

-J'savais que t'avais des chiens, Singer, mais alors un gosse ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu !

Il éclata de rire. Singer lui envoya un regard plus noir que la Faucheuse en personne.

-Ta gueule, ducon. C'est pas le mien.

Henry dévisagea aussitôt Singer avec de grands yeux.

-Ah oui ? C'est à qui, alors ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? Dis ?

Il donnait l'impression d'être le fan d'une mauvaise série télé qui apprenait que Jason avait trompé Pamela (laquelle couchait en fait avec William). Singer le rabroua sèchement :

-C'est pas tes affaires. Occupe-toi plutôt des tiennes et dis-moi qu'est-ce qui me vaux l'honneur de ta visite.

Sans lâcher le bébé des yeux, Henry désigna Keith :

-Il s'est pris une balle perdue, on avait rien sur nous et on a besoin de tes doigts de fées.

-T'aurais pu le faire toi-même, grommela Singer.

Mais il s'effaça quand même pour laisser les deux hommes entrer dans le foutoir sans nom qu'était sa maison. Partout des livres, des dossiers, des bières et des armes. Dans tout ce capharnaüm, le berceau, le petit parc aux barreaux de bois et les jouets pour gamins ressortaient du décor.

-On avait rien sur nous, se défendit Henry. Pas d'alcool, pas de médoc, pas de fil…

-Vous pouviez braquer un hôpital.

-Trop bien gardé.

-Une clinique vétérinaire.

-Brûlée. Y'avait des délinquants.

-Et puis merde, vous z'aviez qu'à vous démmerder ! grogna finalement Singer.

-On est là, maintenant, soupira Henry en ramassant une bouteille de bière à moitié pleine sur le bureau. Et puis, tu me connais, j'sais jamais faire des points de suture correctement et l'autre fleur, là – il désigna Keith – hurlait à réveiller les morts à chaque fois que je le touchais.

Keith mima un silencieux « conard ». Singer soupira lourdement. Il se pencha pour déposer le bébé dans le parc. Celui-ci eut une moue contrite et gazouilla d'un air déçu :

-Bobo…

Singer caressa sa tête recouverte d'une belle touffe de cheveux noirs jais.

-Je vais revenir, Sam. Le temps de m'occuper de ces abrutis.

-Hey ! s'écria Keith.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel et Henry affirma :

-Tu vois ? Une vraie fleur.

-M'en diras tant…, marmonna Bobby.

Soudain, un bruit de pas alerta Keith et Henry. Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à un autre gosse, de cinq ou six ans, des cheveux blonds retombant sur ses yeux verts étrangement vides, étrangement vieux, bien trop vieux pour un enfant de son âge. Le garçonnet tenait une barre de chocolat d'une main et un Glock 17 _**(2)**_ dans l'autre. Henry et Keith crurent que leurs yeux jaillissaient de leurs orbites. Mais le gamin ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard avant de se diriger vers Singer et son petit frère qui gazouillait joyeusement :

-Dee ! Dee !

Singer eut un sourire attendri qui ne lui ressemblait pas et se pencha sur Dean.

-Tu surveille ton petit frère, Dean ? Je dois m'occuper d'autres chasseurs.

-Ok, répondit simplement le garçonnet.

Et il s'installa à côté du parc alors que le bébé riait bruyamment. Singer emmena Keith et Henry dans la pièce voisine où il s'occupa de la blessure du plus jeune. Keith remercia Dieu pour la première fois depuis longtemps dès que l'antalgique que lui donna Singer fit effet.

Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Henry plissait tellement les yeux en regardant Singer, qui s'affairait à recoudre un Keith à moitié rendu stone par tous les calmants qu'il avait englouti avec sa bière, qu'il crut un moment rester avec des yeux bridés. Une nouvelle bouteille de bière à la main, il demanda d'un ton anodin :

-Alors, Singer…. Tu nous avais caché ça…

-Caché quoi ? grogna le chasseur sans lever les yeux de son travail.

-Que tu étais nounou sur ton temps libre… enfin, vu les gosses que tu garde… C'est nouveau, le gamin de six ans avec un vrai pistolet dans la main ? Tu sais que c'est un VRAI Glock 17 chargé qu'il a au poing, ton gosse ?

Il y eut un court instant de silence. Henry pouvoir voir les muscles du cou de Singer saillir de là où il était. Le vieux ronchon était en colère, mais Henry n'allait pas lâcher le morceau avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Cinq ans, lâcha finalement Singer.

-Pardon ?

-Le plus vieux, il a cinq ans.

-Oh… Encore mieux. Et le petit ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Juste par curiosité.

-Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta curiosité ?

Henry soupira. Il ne voulait pas non plus entrer en guerre avec Bobby. C'était un bon gars, un excellent chasseur et un ami fiable. Mais en même temps…

-C'est pas ça qu'est le plus important, finit-il par dire.

Singer hocha la tête.

-T'as raison. C'est plutôt le temps que vous prendrez pour dégager.

-Non, ce qui est important, c'est pourquoi ce gosse tient une arme chargée.

Singer se leva, poussa un lourd soupir. Il jeta l'aiguille ensanglantée dans l'évier et grogna :

-C'est fini.

Il posa une nouvelle bouteille de bière devant Keith.

-Bois ça.

Keith ne se fit pas prier. Pendant que le plus jeune se soûlait, Singer se tourna vers Henry et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

-Ca te concerne pas, Atwood, grinça-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Mais si ça peux te rassurer, ce gosse sait se servir d'un flingue.

-Et tu veux que ça me rassure ? s'exclama Henry. Bon Dieu, Singer ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Je sais.

-Et l'autre, c'est un bébé et il voit déjà des armes partout autour de lui !

-Je sais.

Henry jeta un regard noir à Singer qui lui rendit la pareille.

-C'est pas une vie pour des gosses, cette vie-là, Bobby, surtout pas pour des gosses aussi jeunes.

-C'est pas à moi qui faut le dire.

Henry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit son air le plus inquisiteur.

-Justement. A qui ils sont ? Qui est assez débile pour embarquer ses deux mômes là-dedans ?

-Il va me tuer, si je te le dis.

-C'est un mec, ça m'aurait étonné, railla Henry. Alors qui ? Harrison ?

Bobby resta de marbre.

-Messon ? Alombro ? Harvell, peut-être, puisqu'il à déjà une gamine.

Singer ne réagissait toujours pas. Henry se mordit les lèvres.

-Je vois, grogna-t-il. Alors dis-moi au moins comment ils s'appellent, les gosses.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-En rien, reconnut Henry. Mais j'ai le droit de savoir.

Bobby poussa un soupir fatigué et leva ses yeux noisette vers Henry.

-Dean pour l'aîné. Sam pour le plus petit.

-Et leur mère ?

-Tuée par un démon il y a un peu moins d'un an.

-Ah, un nouveau à la chasse, à ce que je vois.

-Mmh…

-Mais ça doit bien être le seul qui embarque ses gosses avec lui.

Bobby grogna.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Atwood, murmura-t-il. Tu ne dis rien aux autres. A personne, c'est clair ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde sait que Bill a une gamine, non ?

-Ouais, mais sa gamine reste avec Ellen au RoadHouse. Ces deux gamins n'ont plus de maison et plus de mère. Leur père ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache qu'ils existent, alors tu ferme ton clapet, vu ?

-Vu, soupira Henry. De toute façon, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais raconter ça.

-Et tu empêche ton gamin – il désigna Keith – d'en parler aussi.

-Stone comme il est, je suis sûr qu'il s'en souviendra même pas.

-Parfait. En attendant, tu reste à l'écart, et surtout, tu ne touche pas aux gosses, et surtout pas au plus petit ou tu vas connaître les joies de la castration. Et c'est pas de moi dont il va falloir te méfier.

Sur ce, Singer s'éloigna. Henry le suivit du regard, puis ses yeux s'échouèrent sur la petite forme du blondinet – Dean – qui le fixait, l'arme bien en vue serrée dans son petit poing. Sûr, ce gosse savait viser…

**Fin**

* * *

_**(1) Soyons clairs, je n'ai rien contre les chiens ni les chihuahuas, même si je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de cette race de chien.**_

_**(2) Je ne m'y connais absolument pas en armes à feu, mais j'ai quand même fait des recherches et le Glock17 existe bien. Il est apparemment moins lourd qu'un 45 (une arme très souvent mentionnée dans Supernatural) et ainsi plus maniable pour un enfant aussi jeune que Dean.  
**_

_**Bien sûr, les reviews sont les bienvenues.**_


End file.
